


The Missing Wine Apparently Isn't Important

by AdviserOfImladris (orphan_account)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Erestor is kind of working, Glorfindel is tired of working, Glorfindel kind of stinks, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, no he actually does stink, suggestive content but who doesn't like that, wine cellars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AdviserOfImladris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor is in the wine cellars trying to figure out where the missing wine has gone when Glorfindel starts looking for him.  Glorfindel has just come from training and stinks, but that isn't too important when both decide to newly christen the wine cellars as one of the places were they have - you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Wine Apparently Isn't Important

“Erestor, I have a question for you.”

“No.”

“What do you mean, ‘no’? Does that –”

“It means no! I am actually working here. And – Valar, you stink. Go take a shower or, better yet, jump in the Bruinen.” Erestor glared at his lover over the checklist he was scribbling on. He had come down to the wine cellars to make sure that it was all here (some bottles had been mysteriously missing these past few weeks), and Glorfindel had appeared beside him about thirty seconds ago. Erestor was almost done, and now he wanted the golden-haired warrior to go away and let him finish in peace.

“I don’t stink!” exclaimed Glorfindel in mock outrage. “It’s the scent of sweat, hard work, and sparring. I’m the Captain of the Guard, I just finished training the new recruits – of course I smell like this!”

Erestor sighed heavily and moved to the next shelf, scanning it quickly and marking on his stiff paper. He didn’t reply; usually Glorfindel only said something incredibly annoying or stupid just to get a rise out of Erestor.

“So how long until you’re done?” Glorfindel asked, trotting around Erestor and leaning one hand against the shelf to keep Erestor from continuing. His long golden hair was back in a braid – he never wore it bound except when he was training – and his sleeveless tunic and leggings reeked of sweat, which was what Erestor had been complaining about.

“Well. Let’s see.” Erestor fixed him with a most terrifying glare, the type of which only he could summon up. Not even Lord Elrond could do such an intimidating glower as Erestor could. Of course, Glorfindel was pretty much immune to it now, as it was turned upon him more than once a day for past few centuries. “Much longer than I figured it would originally, since you are getting in my way and distracting me.”

“How am I distracting you?” Glorfindel inquired with a suggestive wink. When Erestor just shoved past him to continue working on his list, Glorfindel sighed in disappointment.

“Erestor,” he complained. “You haven’t seen me since breakfast this morning. It’s almost lunchtime! Aren’t you eager to see me or anything?”

“I’m eager for you to let me finish this – aha!” Erestor suddenly crowed, lowering his paper and jabbing his left index finger at an empty shelf. “Someone has been stealing the wine! And Elrond thought he was going crazy…”

“We can figure out who the wine thief is later,” decided Glorfindel, but his lover wasn’t even listening.

“See?” Erestor was exclaiming. “The sharp red wine is right here, and then the very small bottles of Dorwinion were here, but in between them the golden sunflower wine is missing!” He looked at Glorfindel for any reaction, but the golden-haired Elda had no expression on his face other than a predatory one.

Glorfindel moved toward Erestor, navigating the adviser into a narrow place between two large shelves. He still wasn’t paying attention, just backing up as he sensed Glorfindel come closer and poring over his list.

“It’s exactly what I thought! Here it says that at last month the feast of Ithil we used two bottles of it – the visitors from Lothlórien specifically requested it – but there were still four bottles here! Now there are…” Erestor slowly trailed off when his back bumped into the wall of the room and he look up to see Glorfindel towering over him with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“Er…Glorfindel, what are you doing?” Erestor was abashed to find that his voice came out as a squeak, and he quickly cleared his throat. “What are you doing?” he repeated, sounding more in control of himself.

That self-will was swept away, however, when Glorfindel scooped down and claimed his lips in a hot, hungry kiss. Erestor tried to pull back at first, but Glorfindel persisted, and within moments, he released an involuntary moan.

Erestor felt Glorfindel’s mouth turn up at the corners in a slight smirk, and he deepened the kiss, opening his lips and tilting his head to gain better access to the sweet lips. There was a clatter from somewhere, and Erestor faintly released he had dropped his list and the quill he had been writing with, but it didn’t seem important right now. The heady musk of Glorfindel swept around him and filled his nostrils with its delicious scent.

“Mmm,” groaned Glorfindel into the other’s mouth, running his hands through ebony dark hair, down Erestor’s delicate back, over the luscious curve of his rear, then onto his soft thighs covered by those damnable black robes. He tightened his grip when Erestor pressed closer and wove his arms around Glorfindel’s neck. Erestor opened his mouth eagerly when Glorfindel swept his tongue across his lips and probed for entrance, both becoming slightly dizzy at the delectable taste in each other’s mouth.

Slightly pulling his head back, Glorfindel gained a tighter grip on Erestor’s legs, wishing he could lift him up and the adviser would wrap his legs around him – but for these robes! Glorfindel growled in frustration and changed his assault, drawing his head back to catch his breath. Erestor let out a whimper of protest, and Glorfindel delighted for a moment in the fact that he could cause the staid adviser to lose his control so easily. Erestor looked like a stunning vision right now, his dark eyes completely black with lust, his cheeks flushed, and his lips parted invitingly. Glorfindel was tempted to claim that moist succulent mouth again, but he couldn’t just leave Erestor’s pale neck alone by itself!

His own eyes dilated, now a deep indigo blue; Glorfindel bent to kiss and nibble the ivory throat. Erestor let his head fall back to give him better access, gasping as Glorfindel laved his tongue along a sensitive area.

“So…beautiful,” murmured Glorfindel between kisses and gentle bites. Erestor’s hands slid around his neck further and tugged him closer, arching up into the caresses. His sweet gasps and moans were like music to Glorfindel’s ears as he moved up the pale column of his neck, then along his well-formed jaw.

Erestor jerked when Glorfindel finally reached his perfect, elegantly arched left ear. First the golden-haired Captain tugged ever-so-gently with his teeth, sending a spike of heat through Erestor and straight down to his groin. Then he planted a sweet kiss above it, and after that he ran his tongue up the tantalizing spine of his ear. Erestor shuddered and released a keening wail when he pulled the pointed tip into his mouth.

Glorfindel licked and kissed until Erestor was just a limp body in his arms, completely dependent on Glorfindel to hold him up. Then he pulled away slightly, leaving the ear slightly pink. Erestor mumbled in protest, his eyes flickering open. When had he closed them?

“Not fair,” Erestor grumbled when he realized what Glorfindel was about to do. The Balrog-slayer smirked and let him go slowly, taking a step back. “Mm, no, I don’t think so. You wanted to find the…wine thief, was it?”

Erestor scowled fiercely, but the expression was ruined by his beautifully blushed cheeks and short, panted breaths. His ebony black hair was slightly mussed where Glorfindel had briefly run his hands through it, and his lips still wet from their lingering kiss. “You’d better not walk out of this room leaving me like this!”

“But what about this wine thief? The missing…sunflower golden whatever wine?” Glorfindel’s eyes were wide in innocence.

“I don’t care about who took the wine!” Erestor growled, stalking toward Glorfindel with his dark eyes slitted dangerously. With barely a glance for his surroundings, the close shelves full of wine bottles, or his abandoned list some feet behind him, Erestor placed both hands in the center of Glorfindel’s chest and pushed. 

“No?” Glorfindel went willingly enough, but when the back of his knees hit something hard, he stopped in confusion. Erestor just shoved, hard, and the Balrog-slayer topped backwards onto a wooden table that was surprisingly short and sturdy. His back hit the surface, but it didn’t even register as Erestor immediately clambered up after him.

His black tresses falling over his shoulders and brushing Glorfindel’s broad chest, Erestor looked down on his lover with a voracious gleam in his eyes. “Mine,” he whispered possessively, then, using his arms to hold him up slightly, Erestor leant down closer enough that the two shared breaths. He didn’t move any closer though, their lips almost, but not quite, touching.

Long moments passed, the pair staring into each other’s lust-filled eyes; one dark blue, the other an indescribable black.

“Are you going to kiss me?” Glorfindel finally whispered, his breath tickling Erestor’s lips.

“…Maybe,” breathed Erestor, his eyes sparkling naughtily. He moved a little closer, letting their lips touch ever-so-slightly. When Glorfindel tried to reach up and pull him closer, however, Erestor hummed disapprovingly and grasped the warrior’s arms, pushing them down flat against the table. Glorfindel tolerated it, though he knew he could easily grab the adviser and tug him down.

Enjoying his momentary superiority, Erestor let the rest of his body edge down and rested himself on Glorfindel. His left leg lay between Glorfindel’s, and his right alongside the warrior’s left thigh. His customary black robes draped over both of their legs.

Glorfindel hissed in a breath when Erestor leaned a bit closer and let both of their throbbing lengths barely brush together. His eyes lighting with an idea, Glorfindel thrust his hips upwards, pulling a gasp from Erestor as fire shot through his veins. The move worked; Erestor let go of his arms and dropped down to yank Glorfindel in a heated kiss. This one was more demanding; they fought for control with nips, warring tongues, and clashing teeth. But soon, Erestor’s body became softer, letting Glorfindel take charge of the exchange.

Glorfindel grasped Erestor’s head in his hands, fingers tangling with ebony locks, and he rolled the both of them over, driving his hips sharply into Erestor’s, which drew moans mutually. Erestor pulled his arms inside the close embrace, tugging on the collar of Glorfindel’s sleeveless tunic.

“You’re wearing far too many clothes,” he gasped into Glorfindel’s hot mouth, plundering his sweet mouth.

“Says the person with too many robes on.” Glorfindel broke the kiss just long enough to speak the next sentence with a saucy smirk on his face. “And I thought I stunk!”

Erestor took advantage of the distraction to start swiftly unbuttoning his tunic. “Hm…no, you smell marvelous. Now get this shirt off!”

Almost an hour later, no one was around to witness the couple’s departure from the wine cellars. Erestor had his list tucked under his arm, with the quill in his hair, and Glorfindel strode behind him with a satisfied look on his face.

Erestor’s hair was mussed, out of its perfect braids, and it drew many questioning looks for the rest of the day. His face was flushed with an afterglow, and his robes slightly askew. Glorfindel, however, looked like the picture of perfection, with his usually-loose golden hair (no one would have guessed that it was braided just an hour ago), smooth clothes, and sparkling eyes. Well, he would have looked normal, but for the love bite that wasn’t quite hidden by the collar of his tunic.

Erestor still didn’t tell him, and when Lord Elrond was the one to mention it to Glorfindel…

Well, let’s just say they had a quite interesting night. And that the elf in the bedchambers next door had a terrible time sleeping with all the racket going on.


End file.
